Lost in Time
by SherbetKitty
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Harry and Hermione accidently go back in time.Where do they go? What happens? Who do they meet? A Christmas dance, Quidditch and classes. R&R please.
1. Time Potion

Disclaimer: So not mine

A/N Hey guys. This story is obviously a 'back in time' story, but it might go to the Marauders Time or somewhere else. You never know (but I do!). Read and review.

Time Potion

"Can you believe this?" Hermione Granger exclaimed. Harry Potter nodded furiously in agreement. They had just finished a potions lesson and they were heading to the Great Hall for lunch. Harry and Hermione were feeling angrier at Professor Severus Snape (git).

Draco Malfoy had sneakily added the wrong ingredient to Neville Longbottom's potion, without him knowing. Ron Weasley had seen him and tried to ruin Malfoy's own potion. Snape had unfortunately seen him and turned a deaf ear at Ron's explanation of seeing Malfoy sabotaging Neville's potion. Snape had taken 50 points off Gryffindor and had asked Ron to stay back after class. Hermione suspected Ron was going to get a detention.

Harry had his hand on the door handle, when Hermione suddenly said, "Oh, that's it. I'm not feeling hungry. You go on ahead, Harry. I'm' gonna take a walk to cool off." Harry shook his head, "Nah, I'm not hungry either." He turned towards the Entrance Hall and Hermione followed.

As they walked across the grounds Hermione pointed her finger at something that was shining in the sunlight. "Oh, look! What's that?" Hermione grabbed Harry's wrist and dragged him forward. They noticed it was a potion bottle. Harry picked it up and suddenly, as though the bottle was smeared with grease it slipped from Harry's hands and smashed.

A blue liquid oozed out of it. Hermione's grip on Harry's wrist tightened, "Oh-no!" She and Harry felt the world around them begin to spin around. Then they both screamed as they were pulled into a swirling hole.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!"

A/N I know this was short, but I needed a beginning. So read and review. PLZ!


	2. In 1942

Disclaimer: If this was mine, I would be rich, but I'm not.

A/N Wow, people actually like this. Thanks to my first reviewers Sara Stokes14, maddy and Black-rose23. Thank you! I'm trying to make it longer and update faster 'coz it's school holidays! On with the story.

In 1942

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Harry and Hermione landed with a loud 'THUMP' on the grass. Hermione quickly stood up and brushed off her robes. She held a hand out for Harry and helped him up. "Where are we?" Harry questioned looking around him. "I have no idea," Hermione said uselessly. "I think we're still in Hogwarts," she continued. "Yeah, what was that potion anyway?" Harry asked. "Well," Hermione began. "Judging by the colour and the swirling, I'm sure it's a time travel potion. I wonder what time we're in. Whatever it is, it can't be good. What if we change the future?" "Hermione! Don't panic. We probably went back 10 minutes or something," Harry said trying to reassure himself and Hermione. "We'd better go find Dumbledore or someone," Hermione said walking into the castle.

They began to walk towards the Transfiguration classroom, hoping to speak to Professor Minerva McGonagall. But a strange sight met them as they entered the room. Instead of Minerva McGonagall it was Albus Dumbledore sitting behind the desk, eating lemon drops. Okay maybe seeing him eating lemon drops isn't strange, but seeing him eating lemon drops with auburn hair was very strange indeed. They suddenly realised they had gone farther back than they thought.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione was clearly surprised. Harry wasn't as he had seen a young Professor Dumbledore in his second year. "Hello," Professor Dumbledore greeted them happily. He gestured for them to sit down, "Lemon drop?" "No thank you," Harry said quickly. Professor Dumbledore looked closely at them, "I don't believe I've ever seen you before" Hermione found her voice, "Sir, we're from the future." Professor Dumbledore nodded, "The future. What year?" "1997,"Harry answered. "That far," Dumbledore looked surprised. "Sir," Hermione began. "What year is this now?" "1942."

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks. "Would you mind telling me how this happened?" Dumbledore popped a lemon drop into his mouth. Harry immediately told him about everything. Dumbledore listened then said, "Well, I suppose you will have to temporarily change your names if someone sees you before the potion is ready. It'll take about three days. We could send you home immediately after the potion is ready or you have the option of staying here a little longer."

Hermione looked at Harry and nodded. "We'll stay," Harry confirmed. Dumbledore rubbed his hands together, "Excellent. Now for your names. Any suggestions?" Harry spoke first, "Please sir, I would like to be Harry Evans, after my mother's maiden name." "I might as well go with my mother's maiden name too. Marshall. Hermione Marshall," Hermione smiled. "Very well," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "You shall be visiting students from Durmstrang. About the accents, you were born in England. Understood?" Harry and Hermione nodded. Dumbledore continued, "Now go and make friends and return for dinner. I will speak to you after dinner. By the way, what house are you in?" "Gryffindor," Harry and Hermione said as one. Dumbledore grinned, "Ah, yes. My own house. You may leave now." They left.

"Where should we go first?" Hermione said to Harry. "I'm gonna go down to the Quidditch pitch," Harry replied. "I'll meet you there. I've got to go to the bathroom," Hermione turned in the other direction and Harry made his way to the pitch alone. He noticed that a team seemed to be practicing. Looking closely, he saw that the Gryffindor Team was practicing. He found a seat and watched them play. Harry looked around for the Team Captain. He decided that it was a girl with raven black hair that was tied in a rather tight bun.

He thought it was her by the way she was ordering the team. As he watched he noticed the Captain was a chaser. In the distance Harry could see a Head Girl badge glinting on her collar. "Aly, cover your right post," the Captain instructed to the Keeper. "Kat, pass back," she said to her fellow Chaser, who passed the Quaffle back. Harry watched the Gryffindor Team practice with fascination. Harry thought they were very good. A couple of minutes and goals later the Captain spoke again, "Okay team, enough practice for today. Let's go change."

She suddenly looked at Harry's direction and flew down to him. "Hi, I don't believe I've ever seen around here before." "Er, hi," Harry said nervously. "I'm a visiting student from, er, Durmstrang and I'll be staying a while." Harry thought the girl before him looked extremely pretty, even more than Cho Chang. She had shiny, black hair, bright blue eyes, a slender body and a flirtatious smile, in Harry's opinion. "Cool," she smiled. "So, I noticed you watching us practice…" "Oh, yeah," Harry said quickly. "I really like Quidditch and I thought I might come out and watch. Professor Dumbledore showed me the way," Harry lied.

"Really? I love Quidditch too. I'm the Captain of the Gryffindor Team," she said excitedly proving Harry right. "Cool," Harry said standing up. "I'm in Gryffindor house too. 7th year." He and the girl began to walk down towards the changing rooms. "So, a guy like you who drops out of nowhere should have a name, right?" she said after a while. Harry held out his hand, "Er, yeah. My name is Harry. Harry Evans."

The girl took his hand and shook it, "Minerva. Minerva McGonagall."

A/N So… I actually got reviews! Keep reading and reviewing, er, please? I hope this is long enough. Read and review. And enjoy!


	3. Meeting Minnie

Disclaimer: See Ch. 1

Meeting Minnie

"Minerva. Minerva McGonagall."

Harry released her hand as he tripped over his robes in shock. He went crashing to the ground. The girl named Minerva McGonagall held out her hand to help him up. "Are you alright?" she asked and Harry took her hand gratefully. He nodded and began to brush off his robes. "Harry! Harry!" yelled a voice. They turned around and saw Hermione running towards them. She caught up with them, "Er, hi," she said to Minerva. "Hi," was the reply. Hermione gave Harry a questioning look and Harry came back to his senses. "Um, Hermione, this is, er, Minerva McGonagall. And, uh, Minerva, this is, um, Hermione Marshall."

To his surprise Hermione smiled and held out her hand automatically and Minerva shook it. 'She obviously knows how to act when time travelling,' Harry thought. "Well, I've really got to go and change now, if you don't mind," Minerva said. Hermione nodded, "Okay. We'll just wait here." Minerva grinned, showing off perfect, white teeth. Harry noticed Hermione's eyes widen slightly. She then disappeared into the change rooms.

As soon as she was out of sight Harry broke out in conversation, "Oh my gosh! That was Professor McGonagall! She's way younger. Can you believe we went back this far?" Hermione smiled, "I know. She looks so different. But did you see how perfect her teeth are? Straight and white, totally perfect." Harry rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I saw them. But this McGonagall actually smiles. But she does have a beautiful smile. So, I see you've removed your Head Girl badge." Hermione nodded, "Well, I thought that people might think it weird that I'm not supposed to be from here and yet I'm wearing a Hogwarts Head Girl badge. A just in case thing."

They stopped speaking for Minerva had emerged out of the change rooms, clutching her broom. "Well, we really should be heading to dinner and it's starting to rain." Sure enough, tiny droplets of rain were falling from the now cloudy sky. They ran into the Entrance Hall. As they stepped in, Minerva shrunk her broom and placed in her pocket. "Well, the Quidditch team is really good," Harry said starting a conversation. Minerva smiled at him, "Well, we practice, we work together and we're a team." "I noticed," Harry began. "That you only have 6 players. Where's your seeker?" "Well, he graduated but I was seeker before him. I still need to hold seeker tryouts. Hey," she looked at Harry. "Maybe you could try out too." Harry shook his head, "I'd like to but I don't have a broom .I'd be nice though." Minerva nodded her head excitedly, "Yes, you can. I have an old broom you can use, but you have to tryout like everyone else," she put on a serious face.

Harry grinned and Hermione opened the door to the Great Hall. They looked around and pretended to be amazed. "Neat isn't it?" Minerva led them towards the Gryffindor table where students were waiting for Headmaster Dippit to begin the meal. He stood up and the Hall fell silent, "Good evening to you all. Before we begin dinner I would like to announce 2 visiting students from Durmstrang. They are in Gryffindor and in the 7th year. Please welcome Harry Evans and Hermione Marshall. Minerva pushed them out of their seats and began to clap her hands and the school followed her lead. Harry and Hermione smiled, blushed and sat back down. Immediately food appeared on the tables.

Hermione waited until the people around her had piled their plates before doing the same to her own. Harry had already begun to eat his mashed potato. "Hi," said a voice beside Hermione. She turned and smiled at the girl who had spoken. "I'm Arielle. I'm in the 3rd year," she said. "I'm in 7th year," Hermione said. Arielle smiled, "I hope you enjoy your stay at Hogwarts." Hermione looked up and found Minerva smiling slightly, "I see you've met Arielle Martin. Her sister, Keely, is on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team."

Minerva turned in her seat as someone touched her shoulder. "Minerva, I need you, Harry, Hermione and Tom to be at the chamber behind the staff table after dinner," Dumbledore said quietly. "Of course, Professor. We'll be right there," Minerva nodded and Dumbledore went back to the staff table. As everyone finished and headed back to their common rooms, Minerva, Harry and Hermione stood up. At the Slytherin table, Hermione saw a dark haired boy get up. He glanced at Hermione before turning to the staff table.

'He looks a bit like Harry," she thought. In a way Hermione was right. The Head Boy had jet black hair and dark green eyes. Hermione was jerked out of her thoughts as Harry grabbed her arm. "Hermione," Harry pointed to the boy. "Hermione, that boy, the Head Boy, he's- he's Tom Riddle!"

A/N Hey everyone! Thank you all for your reviews. Anyway as for the pairings, I was originally gonna have it as Harry/Minerva and Hermione/Tom, you know, to give it a twist. I put it in the Harry and Hermione board because it was _Harry_ and _Hermione_ going back in time. BTW if anyone has a better title for this story, could you please tell me in a review? Thank you all!

Oh and a big Happy Birthday to Emma Watson (Hermione Granger), who turns 15 on April 15th!


End file.
